1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf device, and in particular, one which can be conveniently attached to the side of a golf shoe, a belt, and the like. The device includes a tool for repairing divots removably mounted to a clip member that attaches to the golf shoe, a belt, and the like. The clip member includes tee-holding elements which hold conventional golf tees.
2. Background Discussion
When playing golf, it is desirable to repair divots, especially the divots made in greens. The conventional tool for accomplishing this is a metal, blade-like fork having two spaced apart fingers with a handle opposite the fingers. Golfers also like to keep tees in an easy to access location rather than in their pockets. A ball marker is also frequently used to locate the position of a golf ball on the green. Typical markers include a disk-like head having a central, outwardly extending pin. The golfer simply picks up the ball and places the ball marker in the exact spot where the ball was by pressing the pin into the green with the head showing the location of the ball.